Some Life
by bobbiinlove
Summary: New girls, Brooke and Rachel Davis move across from the twins, Peyton and Lucas Sawyer. There are friendships, love, heartbreak, and a lot of confusion. Secrets will be revealed and someone will pay the ultimate price. BL, NH, PJ, RM.


**Some Life**

**written by. bobbiinlove**

This story is AU.

**Summary: It's the beginning of Junior year at Tree Hill High School and we are zoning in on the life of Brooke and Rachel Davis, the new girls in town. The meet the brooding captain of the cheerleading squad, Peyton Sawyer, her brother, co-captain of the basketball team, Lucas. Peyton's best friend, Haley James and her boyfriend, co-captain of the basketball team, Nathan Scott. But all is not as it seems, especially in the eyes of everyone else. **

**Character(s): Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Lucas, Rachel, Nathan, Mouth, and Jake**

**Couples: Brucas, Naley, Routh, Jeyton **

**Rated: T+**

**A/N:**So, I made a trailer with my Windows Movie Maker software for a series called **Some Life** and I wanted to upload it, but for some reason, Youtube wouldn't let me upload it. So, I got frustrated because I really liked this idea and I wanted to put it out there. So, I decided to take my idea and write a fanfiction. But that's not all, oh no, I have another idea which may seem even more confusing to you, my readers, but it will make it a lot more interactive. You know how shows usually have about 22 episodes a season and they have ratings and things, well I decided to make this fanfiction like a television series (if that made sense). I'll have 22 chapters (like 22 episodes) and you my readers reviews/views will be the ratings. The less people view/review, I'll stop it early like a cancelation. Make sense? Goodness I hope so, sorry to confuse you, but on with the story.

**Sophia Bush - Brooke Davis**

**Daneel Harris - Rachel Davis**

**Hilarie Burton - Peyton Sawyer**

**Bethany Joy Galeotti - Haley James**

**Chad Michael Murray - Lucas Sawyer**

**with Lee Norris - Mouth McFadden**

**James Lafferty - Nathan Scott**

**and Bryan Greenberg - Jake Jagelski**

**Episode One: Pilot**

**Haley James was sitting on her best friend, Peyton Sawyer's bed, watching her try on clothes when she heard a car pull up outside, across the street. **

**"What was that?" Haley asked. **

**"What was what?" Peyton asked, looking down at a pair of lime green flip flops. **

**"I thought I heard a car outside." Haley stood up and walked over to the window. "Someone bought the house across the street?"**

**This made Peyton look up, the house across for her's used to be Haley's before her dad got poor and they moved to the poor side of town. Peyton joined her friend at the window and swore she saw tears on the corner of Haley's eyes. Together they watched two girls, they looked about their age, step out of the car and look around. One girl was tall, super skinny with gorgeous red hair. She looked like she could be on the cover of MAXIM magazine. The other one was semi tall, curvy, with wavy brunette hair. There were no parents around, just the two of them, a blue convertable bug with a UHaul attached to the back.**

**"I wonder where their parent's are." Haley thought aloud to herself. **

**"Probably the same place mine is."**

**"Vegas?" Haley asked, looking at Peyton. Peyton's father owned a chain of hotels and casinos and the main base was in Las Vegas. He left Peyton and her twin brother, Lucas alone in this big house with only their mother. But when Anna died, Larry was devestated and said he would never come home. Usually Peyton and Lucas stayed with Haley, but things **_**changed**_** at her house, so now Peyton and Lucas live in a giganto house with Haley or Nathan Scott, Haley's boyfriend, as their only company. **

**Peyton laughed and then turned to face Haley. "You think we should go say hi?"**

**"It would be the neighborly thing to do." Haley answered back. "Too bad we have no cookies to give them."**

**"What?" Peyton asked giggling. They were headed down the staircase. **

**"You know, in those movies whenever someone moves in the neighbor's always give them cookies, or a cake, or a pie." Haley said as both girls entered the kitchen. **

**"We've got a packgage of Oreos." Peyton said digging through the cabniet. **

**"And four diet Pepsi's." Haley replied from the refridgerator. The two girls laughed as they headed for the Sawyer's front door. Haley and Peyton crossed the street just as the two girls turned around. **

**"Hey." Peyton was the first to say anything. **

**"Hi!" The brunette chirped loudly. She looked over at the red head who was looking both the blondes up and down. The brown haired girl elbowed the skinny red head until finally there was a muffled, "Hi."**

**The spunky brunette rolled her eyes and continued on, "So what brings you over here?"**

**"Well I live just across the street and I wanted to greet my new neighbors." Peyton replied "We brought Oreos."**

**"And Diet Pepsi." Haley chimed in smiling widely. **

**"Cool, well why don't you guys come in, we can look at the house together." Brooke decided. **

_**'I've already seen the house.'**_** Haley thought to herself sadly, trying to hold back tears. The four girls walked into the house. **

**"I'm Brooke by the way." The brunette said sticking the key in the hole, "And that there is my sister Rachel."**

**"You guys are sisters?" Haley asked disbelievingly. "You look nothing a like."**

**"We'll take that as a compliment." Rachel said, speaking for the first time. There was an obvious annoyance coming from her and it was building tension in the room. Peyton spoke up. **

**"Well I'm Peyton Sawyer." she then pointed to Haley "And this is my best friend Haley James."**

**"Wait you guys **_**aren't **_**sisters?" Brooke asked with surprise and Haley handed her a soda. Both the blondes shook their head and then the three girls began to laugh. **

**"Why don't you come and sit down, we can talk a little." Brooke suggested, planting her but on the brown hardwood floor. Peyton, Haley, and Rachel all followed her lead. Peyton sat the Oreos in the middle and Haley set down the ice cold sodas that were leaving red marks on her pale skin. **

**"So what grade are you guys in?" Haley asked. Peyton giggled, leave it to Haley to jump in and ask about school. **

**"Juniors." Rachel and Brooke replied together. **

**"Us too." Haley smiled. "You guys play any sports?"**

**"I'm into cheerleading." Brooke smiled, Peyton eyes lit up. **

**"I'm cheer captain." Peyton said "and we need a new addition to the squad, you interested?"**

**"Hell Ya!" Brooke exclaimed taking a bite of an Oreo, then speaking with a full mouth, "When are tryouts?"**

**The four girls started to laugh again as black crumbs flew from her mouth. **

**"Right now, if you'd like." Peyton joked. **

**"Okay!" Brooke stood up, obviously not getting Peyton's sense of humor. **

**"What about you?" Haley asked to Rachel. **

**"I'm more into partying and having fun then I am "school organized events." Rachel replied bluntly. **

**"Oh, cool." Haley didn't know what else to say. She looked up as Brooke began to cheer, but her viewing was cut short by the vibrating of her phone. She silently stood up and headed outside. **

**"Hello?" she asked into the phone.**

**"What's up Hales?" A husky voice asked from the other end. Haley's heart sang, she knew who's voice that was. **

**"Nothing much Nate." Haley said, "just hanging with Peyton's new neighbor's."**

**"Someone bought your old house across the street?" Nathan asked, sympothy in his voice. Haley nodded but then realized she was stupid because Nathan could see her nod. **

**"Yeah, but their surprisingly nice people." Haley stopped "Except for this one red head. She is such a bitch, I'm about to give her a black eye."**

**"Now Hales, you know you save the cat fighting for drunken parties in bikinis in a kiddie pool full of jello." he smirked and Haley could feel it even through the reciever, "Or pudding. You're choice as long as it's chocolate. Because you know I love chocolate."**

**"Too bad you wouldn't get to lick it off." Haley said giggling. She loved Nathan's pervy moments, because it always made her laugh. It made him seem sexy. **

**"Now why wouldn't I?" **

**Haley was about to respond but she heard a loud sound come from inside the house. "Hold that thought Nate." Haley ran back inside only to see Brooke and Peyton laying on the floor in a big pile laughing their asses off. **

**"What's so funny?" **

**"I...tried...to do." Brooke started "A...back...handspring."**

**"And failed...miserably!" Peyton commented in between chuckles. "It was a total...disaster."**

**Haley smiled and started to laugh too, she almost forgot Nathan was on the other end until she heard him scream from the other end. **

**"Sorry baby." Haley laughed into the phone "What'd you say?"**

**"I asked if maybe you, Peyton, and those new neighbor's wanted to come down to the rivercourt and watch us play hoops."**

**"Sure, we'll be there in ten." Haley hung up the phone and turned to Peyton. **

**"What did Nathan want?"**

**"How did you know it was Nathan."**

**"Because the only two people you call baby are Nathan or your dog," Peyton laughed "Well, he isn't a person."**

**"Which one?" Rachel asked. **

**"Nathan." Peyton replied. Haley slapped her and then responded. **

**"He wants us to show off Brooke and Rachel by coming down to the Rivercourt." Haley looked at Brooke and then Rachel "Interested?"**

**"What's the Rivercourt?" Brooke asked, finally standing up, helping Peyton up as well. **

**"It's a basketball court by the river."**

**"Ew, why would we want to go there?" Rachel asked in a rude tone. **

**"Because their plenty of hot guys there." Peyton said flirtaciously. **

**"I'm in!" Brook chirped "Let me go get my coat out of the car." Brooke left the room and Haley followed. **

**"What about you Rach?" Peyton asked. **

**"Nah, I think I'll stay here." Rachel said without looking up. She seemed sad and Peyton couldn't help but feel bad. **

**"Alright, if you're sure." Peyton gave a small wave and then turned to leave. **

**- - - - - **

**Peyton pulled her car up to the Rivercourt and they saw three guys playing basketball. Haley instantly bursted out of the car and ran up to Nathan, who caught her with ready arms. **

**"I missed you." Haley said **

**"I just talked to you like fifteen minutes ago."**

**"I know, I just missed you okay." she smiled up at his smirk "So don't ruin the moment."**

**He set her down on the ground and hugged her tightly as two other girls came up to the river court. **

**"Jeez Nate, let her have some air." Peyton joked. **

**"Haha, Peyton. Very funny." Nathan said, he looked back down at Haley and pulled her into a sweet, gentle kiss. Peyton walked by rolling her eyes in disgust and made her way to her brother. **

**"What's up sis?" Lucas asked, dribbling a basketball. **

**"Nothing much, but I do want you to meet someone." Peyton smiled and then whispered so only he could hear, "And I think you'll like her." Peyton waved for Brooke to come over and soon Brooke was standing next to Peyton. **

**"Lucas, this is our new neighbor Brooke." She smiled, noticing the instant attraction "Brooke, this is my twin brother Lucas."**

**Brooke stuck out her hand, "Nice to meet you." Lucas grabbed her hand and kissed it softly, **

**"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine." Brooke giggled at his words while again, Peyton walked away in disgust. **

**"Hey Jakey." Peyton said, sitting next to him on the picnic bench. Jake was always there for Peyton, they were best friends and they shared everything. **

**"Hey Peyt, what's going on." Jake then smiled at Brooke and Lucas, Peyton followed his gaze. The two were really starting to hit it off "I mean, besides playing match maker."**

**"You know, same old same old." Peyton leaned her head on his shoulder "I got a new routine for the girls and I'm stressed because I need to find a new co-captain before the season starts."**

**"You can do it, I know you can." Jake said softly. **

**"Thanks Jake, that means a lot."**

**Jake kissed the top of her head, "I'm always here to help."**

**Brooke came over and plopped down next to Peyton, who looked at her confused. **

**"Don't give me that look P.Sawyer."**

**"P. Sawyer?" Peyton asked. **

**"I give everyone nicknames, you'll get used to it."**

**"Oh." Peyton said, not fully understanding but choosing to except it. "What look was I giving you?"**

**"You were giving me the 'Why aren't you making out with Lucas yet?' look." Brooke giggled, "And I'll tell you why."**

**"Why?" Peyton deadpanned**

**"Because he was more interested in playing a game of basketball." Brooke joked "So I told him we'd have some fun later." She put emphises on the word "fun" that made Peyton laugh. **

**"I'll be going now." Jake said uncomfortably as he headed with Jake towards the court. **

**"Who was that?" Brooke asked. **

**"Jake."**

**"Oh, Jakey!" Brooke said raising her eyebrows.**

**"Down B, we're just friends.**

**"Sure, just like Lucas and I aren't having sex later." Brooke grinned. Peyton laughed too and looked at Jake, she did like him, but knew it would be too complicated**

**"So how about a game of two on two?" Jake asked, even though Lucas was the only one listening. **

**"I'm game, I'm sure Nate will be too once he seperates his lips from Haley's and comes up for some air." Lucas yelled loudly. Haley and Nathan, who had been ignored for a while eventually fell into a makeout session. The sound of Luke's voice broke them apart. **

**"What, I heard my name." Nathan said. **

**"I asked, are you up for a game of two on two."**

**"Yeah, Hales, you wanna be on my team?"**

**"But of course." Haley smiled "Let's beat these chumps."**

**Lucas shot the ball from the three point line and banked it in. Haley smiled as Nathan passed her the ball. She dribbled it between her legs and went over to the picnic table. She stood on the bench, threw it, and nothing but net. Nathan smiled and ran over to help Haley down. He smirked at the two boys. **

**"Our ball." he then whispered "Let's go."**

**The four played a game to fifteen and eventually it started getting dark. Nathan and Haley took it, 15 to 13. **

**"Better luck next time." Haley taunted. **

**"That's my girl." Nathan said. He wrapped her in his arms and planted a firm kiss on her lips. **

**"Okay, break it up." Peyton said before it could turn ugly. Haley and Nathan broke apart. "It's time to get home."**

**"If you say so." Nathan said, "Are you going home or staying with Peyton?"**

**"Do I really need to answer that question?" Haley asked smiling. Nathan pecked her lips and then shook his head no. **

**"We're having a welcome party for Brooke and Rachel tomorrow night at the Sawyer residence." Peyton announced "Whose coming."**

**"Will there be booze?" Brooke asked excitedly. **

**"But of course." Haley said "You've never partied unless you've partied in Tree Hill."**

**"Well, this one has to be small." Lucas said. "So we don't get too tired for our annual parties this year."**

**"Now that is true my friend."Nathan agreed. The group was walking towards the cars. **

**"So, we having a party or not?" Brooke asked. **

**"Yep, say around sevenish."**

**"Perfect." The girls climbed into the car, Lucas and Jake climbed into Lucas's truck, and Nathan mounted on his motorcycle. The teens left the Rivercourt behind. **

**- - - - - **

**A couple hours ago, Brooke had left Rachel alone and Rachel hated being alone. She decided to take the car and go exploring and where would she happen to land? A bar. After a couple hours and many drinks, she was too drunk to drive home. So, a guy whom she had met decided to drive her home, even with her sloppy directions. Now, the boy was pulling her into the house. **

**"Thank you." she slurred. **

**"You're welcome." he said softly. He laid her down on the ground but she pulled him down with her. She brought her lips to his and their kisses came slow, but as they progressed, her toungue slid across his lips, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth and slowly she began to unzip his jeans as he started unbuttoning her shirt. The moment was cut short by the door opening and the light flipping on. **

**"Mouth!" Haley and Peyton gasped in unison.**

**"Mouth?" Brooke asked confused. **

**"I think I'm going to be sick!" Rachel yelled, the alochol catching up with her. **

_**Sometimes, life can be complicated. Sometimes it takes rough twists and turns and the people you least expect can surprise you. Nothing is as it seems **_

_**- Lele R. Robinson**_

_Next time on_**Some Life**

**1. Mouth confesses what he was truly doing at the bar. **

**2. The Welcome party gets a little wild...and people get horny. **

**3. Someone's heart gets broken.**


End file.
